the last handle
by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck
Summary: Naruto adalah pemain drama terkenal. Tapi otaknya cuma punya memori sedikit. Masalahnya, ia lupa pada 'first love' nya, Hinata.   DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tentu saja om ku yang ganteng Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: OOC,penuh dengan ke-gaje-an dan,miss typo.

Genre: romance/humor.

Pairing: Naruto U & Hinata H

Summary: Naruto adalah pemain drama terkenal. Tapi otaknya cuma punya memori sedikit. Masalahnya, ia lupa pada 'first love' nya, Hinata.

_**Ladies and gentelman,**_

Sasuke: sok ke-inggrisan loh.

Author: *deathglare.*Ya mau gimana lagi, nie fict kedua saia.

Naruto: the best teacher gak loe hitung.

Author: Itu fic kacau banget. Mana lupa di kasih disclamairnya.*pundung di bawah meja*

Author: tapi kita harus selalu semangat *semangat 45*

Naruto dkk: *sweatdrop*

**Cepat amat berubahnya,yach. Emang dasar author stress.**

**Ya udah dech, Happy Reading.**

The last handle by Ajeng KillZaoldyeck

Hinata POV

Naruto Uzumaki, si bintang drama terkenal itu duduk di dekat jendela kelas sambil menumpukkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja dan tidur. Rambut pirangnya beralun. Cewek-cewek mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"kalian lebih suka memperhatikan Uzumaki rupanya?"kata sensei Iruka yang sedang berdiri di papan tulis.

Sensei Iruka terbilang masih muda,usianya baru dua puluh limaan. Ia mengajar bahasa Jepang. Dan termasuk guru yang humor. Ia punya luka melintang di hidungnya dan salah satu guru termanis di KHS.

Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah ini juga punya SMP dan SD. Namanya juga sekolah elit. KHS punya kelas khusus untuk anak-anak yang aktif pada bidang hiburan.

Walaupun yang terkumpul cuma sedikit. Kelas ini dinamakan 'Kyubi',karena cuma punya 9 murid, yaitu:  
*Naruto Namikaze  
*Hinata Hyuga  
*Sabaku Temari  
*Sakura Haruno  
*Yamanaka Ino  
*Rock Lee  
*Neeji Hyuga  
*Sabaku Gaara  
*Shikamaru Naara  
Hebat kan? (some one: biasa aja kalee)

Kyubi terbentuk karena dua tahun yang lalu jumlah murid yang masuk berkurang, lalu kepala sekolah Tsunade berpromosi kalau KHS juga menerima murid dari kalangan artis. Ternyata promosi itu cukup berhasil, dan akhirnya terbentuklah Kyubi yang terkenal sampe se-antero Jepang. WAUWW!

Tapi sebenarnya, sebagian besar dari kami belum bisa di sebut artis terkenal, yach kecuali Naruto. Walaupun begitu,tetap saja suasana kelas artis berbeda dari kelas biasa. Para guru sering kerepotan menghadapi Kyubi.

Waktu kecil,aku juga pernah menjadi bintang cilik. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku menjalani kehidupan yang biasa biasa saja. Saat ikut ujian masuk sekolah ini,ada beberapa guru yang ingat kalau aku dulu adalah artis cilik. Makanya, walaupun bukan artis lagi. Aku tetap saja di masukkan ke dalam kelas artis. Tadinya aku menolak tapi tidak bisa.

Ada juga penghuni kyubi yang berasal dari kalangan model atau anggota drama. Setidaknya,siapapun murid yang masuk kelas 'kyubi' pasti ada hubungan atau pernah berhubungan dengan dunia artis. Kyubi di maksudkan untuk memberi nuansa yang berbeda pada KHS.

Kyubi mendapat perlakuan khusus di sekolah ini. Tapi mungkin kalau di lihat dari isi kepala,kelas ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kelas lain. Ada anak yang bersikap dingin,sok dewasa, dan ada juga yang angkuh,jadinya terlihat arogan.

Secara sekilas,semua murid kyubi tampak patuh pada saat jam pelajaran. Padahal, tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan karena mereka sibuk dengan diri masing masing. Terutama jika pelajaran Biologi yang di ajar oleh Orochimaru. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan,sensei satu itu hanya membicarakan ular peliharaanya, Manda. Ck,menyebalkan.

Sebagai contoh aku sendiri, dari tadi asyik memperhatikan Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru tidur sejak bel pelajaran berbunyi, Temari asyik SMS-an dengan Gaara, adiknya.  
Neeji mendengarkan walkman. Tapi apapun yang kami kerjakan tidak saling mengganggu.

Kehadiran Naruto membawa nuansa tersendiri bagi kelas artis. Dia baru masuk KHS pada semester dua. Suasana yang membedakan antara kelas artis dan kelas biasa makin mencolok. Sejarah ke-aktris-an Naruto cukup panjang. Dia pernah kursus akting di sekolah ternama. Orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze adalah artis terkenal.  
Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto masuk ke KHS. Seharusnya dia masuk ke sekolah akting ternama.

Sejak, Naruto jadi murid Kyubi,kelas biasa jadi heboh. Yang cewek jadi OOC dan yg cowok terbengong-bengong. Pokoknya mereka jadi norak.

Naruto benar benar berbeda dari penampilannya di Tv.

atau majalah. Naruto bersikap wajar dan tidak bertingkah seolah bintang besar. Tapi dia pendiam, jika di sapa dia hanya membalas seadanya dan tidak dalam kalimat panjang.

Begitu masuk kelas, biasanya dia langsung duduk di kursi dan menaruh tas di lantai. Lalu,menelungkupkan badannya di meja dan tidur. Selama pelajaran pun dia hanya tidur melulu. Saat istirahat pergantian pelajaran, dia bangun lalu pergi ke toilet. Kembali dari toilet, dia tidur lagi.

Mungkin dia capek dengan kegiatannya sebagai artis. Ia juga hanya masuk 3 hari dalam seminggu. Jika dia tidak tertidur saat jam pelajaran, yang di lakukannya cuma melamun. Tidak ada komunikari di antara kami. Padahal aku ingin ngobrol dengannya.

Kadang aku ingin sekali berteriak,"Aku adalah tunangan Naruto!" Tapi aku malu. Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu,karena dulu aku pernah main drama bareng Naruto.

Saat itu,wajah Naruto imut sekali. Dia juga punya banyak FG n FB.  
Karena Naruto dan aku dulu akrab, bintang cilik yang lain semakin suka menggangguku. Tapi,biasanya Naruto akan berkata dengan gagah,

"Hinata adalah tunanganku! Kalau besar nanti,kami akan menikah!"  
Setelah syuting drama usai,sutradara bertanya apakah aku masih ingin main drama dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi,ibuku tak mengizinkannya.  
Dan sekarang surprise, dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Tadinya aku berharap dia akan senang saat tahu sekelas denganku. Makanya aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Namun, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Apa dia lupa denganku!  
Karirku sebagai artis memang singkat,karena tinggi badanku tidak berkembang seperti yang ku harapkan. Ya, tapi tak apa karena tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatku bertahan sebagai artis. Kecuali kau Naruto, my first love.

**¤¤¤To Be Continued¤¤¤**

.

.  
Gomen, kalau ceritanya rada aneh,GAJE, dan pendek.  
Cause,saya takut kalau fic ini gax di minati oleh reader.  
Jadi, kalau reader suka/tertarik ama fic gaje nie, REVIEW dan kasih saran n kritik kaliand,wokeh! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: OOC,penuh dengan ke-gaje-an dan,miss typo.

Genre: romance/humor.

Pairing: Naruto U & Hinata H

Summary: Naruto adalah pemain drama terkenal. Tapi otaknya cuma punya memori sedikit. Masalahnya, ia lupa pada 'first love' nya, Hinata.

**Naruto POV  
**  
huh, sekolah ini benar benar menyebalkan, suka sekali cari muka di depanku.  
Ini semua gara gara aniki deidara yang menyarankan ayah supaya aku masuk sekolah ini.

**Flashback mode: on**

"Nah, Naru-chan. Kamu harus masuk KHS,ok?" Minato menatap tajam ke mata biru Naruto.

"Tap, tapi. Aku tidak mau, ayah."

"Nggak kok, yah. Naru-chan setuju kok.  
Ya kan, Naru?"  
Deidara menatap adiknya dengan pandangan, katakan-ya-atau-kau-akan-menderita.

"Iya, iya. Aku setuju," jawab Naruto sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Yay, adikku sudah dewasa ternyata," Deidara lompat-lompat kodok di tempat.  
Minato mah, cuma senyum gaje dari tadi.  
Sedangkan, Naruto merinding disko dari tadi.

**Flashback mode: of  
**

**Naruto POV**

Aku tak habis pikir deh. Buat apa aku memakai marga ibuku Uzumaki, kalau aku tetap ketahuan sebagai Namikaze.  
Hugh...  
Ini gara-gara Shikamaru, dia menerobos file profile ku di ruang kepala sekolah dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh murid KHS. Jadilah, mulai hari itu aku di kejar kejar oleh makhluk paling berisik se-dunia, WANITA.

Tapi aneh, ada seorang cewek yang tetap memanggilku Uzumaki, namanya siapa ya?  
Ehm, kalau tidak salah marganya Hyuga. Tapi sudahlah, aku tak perduli. Di manapun wanita sama saja.  
Merepotkan!

**Hinata POV**

Ada seseorang yang selalu memanggilku si manis Hina. Orang itu pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku, namanya Teuchi. Dia benar benar ramah pada semua orang. Pribadi yang hangat, bukan?

Ayahku bilang sejak dia kecil, Paman Teuchi sudah membuka kedai ramen. Ramennya benar-benar enak. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu mampir ke sini.  
Paman Teuchi selalu memanggilku si manis Hina sejak aku masih menjadi bintang cilik.  
Padahal saat itu, teman temanku menjaga jarak denganku. Mereka juga selalu memanggilku Hyuga.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menghiraukan masalah nama.  
Jika sedang kesal aku pergi ke Ichiraku untuk curhat pada paman. Dia selalu mendengarkan dan menanggapi keluhanku dengan penuh perhatian. Dan selama aku menumpahkan uneg-uneg ku, Paman Teuchi pasti mengacuhkan orang lain.

Yach, sekarang pun aku lagi di Ichiraku. Sepulang sekolah, aku memang sering kesini. Mau pulang ke rumah? Percuma gak ada siapa-siapa. Ayah sibuk dengan perusahaannya, ibu masih di luar negeri melanjutkan 'jalan-jalan' nya. Sedangkan, kak Neji pasti sedang sibuk dengan Ten-ten, pacarnya.

Hah...  
Menyebalkan.

Aku menengadah ke arah paman, dia tampak sibuk mengurusi pelanggannya.  
Aneh, paman menggerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. Benar benar Out of character deh.

"Huh, Naruto. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, deh" Paman menghela nafas panjang, mencoba sabar.

Eh, tunggu dulu...  
Apa paman tadi bilang Naruto?

**Hinata POV Mode: off**

Normal POV  
  
"Hei, paman. Jangan terlalu banyak menggerutu. Nanti kau cepat tua loh." canda Naruto, ia terkekeh geli, melihat paman Teuchi.

"Hei yang mampu membuatku cepat tua itu, cuma kamu Naruto," jawab paman Teuchi tak mau kalah. Ia masih sibuk menyusun elemen-elemen ramen hingga membentuk rumus(?)

"He... He... Iya deh maaf." Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar khas keluarga Namikaze.

"Yach, tak apa. Ehm... Hinata, ramen seperti biasa kan?" tanya paman Teuchi sambil menoleh ke gadis berambut lavender itu.

Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Uzumaki, kau juga senang ke Ichiraku ya?" Hinata bicara pada Naruto tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kau murid KHS ya? Kelas berapa?" Naruto balik nanya tanpa menghentikan aksi ciumannya dengan ramen(?)

"Aku sekelas denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu kalau margaku ini Namikaze. Tapi kenapa kau tetap memanggilku Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto, sekarang Hinata mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dari pemilik mata safir itu.

Hinata menghela nafas dengan berat, seakan-akan di sekelilingnya tidak ada udara yang bersih.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku selalu memanggilmu Uzumaki, Naruto"

**To Be Continued**

Yeah, akhirnya chap 2 bisa apdet juga. Banzai!

Udah terjawab kan, kenapa Naruto memakai Marga Uzumaki.  
Yup, untuk menghindari fans gilanya.

Silakan klik tombol imut-imut di bawah.  
Sekali lagi, No Flame!


End file.
